Chwila refleksji
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Miniaturka do Insygniów Śmierci. Pośmiertne refleksje Severusa Snape'a.


_"Szło zło przez świat  
__Miało zwykłą twarz  
__Ludzie się mylili  
__A zło jak zło  
__Wybaczało błąd  
__W chwili, gdy nie żyli  
__Taki los bracie  
__Niecierpliwy gdzieś gna  
__I karze grać  
__O śmierć  
__Ale tak jak po nocy dzień  
__Tak za złem idzie dobra cień  
__Jak czerń i biel  
__Jak tyran i błazen  
__Razem  
__Na śmierć" _

_"Zło", Grzegorz Markowski_

**Chwila refleksji - c****ałun**

Długi czarny płaszcz spowijał jego nieruchome ciało niczym całun. Leżał tam, gdzie upadł, w kałuży krwi, która wraz z życiem wyciekła z jego z rozerwanej tętnicy.

Nie był to przyjemny widok.

W pewnym sensie z tej perspektywy to wszystko wyglądało jeszcze gorzej, niż kiedy wił się na ziemi w przedśmiertnych drgawkach.

Severus owinął się swoim długim, czarnym płaszczem. Bynajmniej nie z powodu chłodu, chociaż podmuchy wiatru przenikały do wnętrza przez szczeliny w ścianach i dachu chaty, wdzierały się przez tunel spod sekretnego wejścia przy Wierzbie Bijącej, wywołując przeciągłe i żałosne gwizdy. W obecnym stanie nie był zdolny do odczuwania zimna, ciepła, bólu czy innych doznań, przynależnych żywym istotom. Właściwie nic już nie czuł. Nic, poza głęboką dezaprobatą na samą myśl, jak się to wszystko potoczyło.

Zdążył poczynić kilka odkryć od czasu, kiedy był po tamtej... czy raczej już po tej stronie.

Po pierwsze, wyglądało na to, że nie jest duchem, widmem ani niczym w tym rodzaju. Nie był przeźroczysty ani, co odnotował z prawdziwą ulgą, nie świecił w ciemnościach.

Po drugie, na jego szyi nie pozostał żaden ślad po śmiertelnym ukąszeniu węża.

Po trzecie, na jego lewym przedramieniu nie było już Mrocznego Znaku. Symbol czaszki i węża, który nosił przez ponad połowę swojego życia, teraz znikł, tak jakby nigdy nie został tam wypalony.

Po czwarte, nie zawiódł. Udało mu się przekazać wiadomość. Wypełnił swoją misję.

W chwili, gdy Nagini rzuciła się na niego, zdążył pomyślał tylko, że plan upadł. Potter nigdy nie dowie się, co musi zrobić i wszystko pójdzie na marne. A wtedy, gdy wraz z upływającą z swojego ciała krwią tracił siły, chłopak, jak spod ziemi, pojawił się u jego boku. W samą porę, by zdążył przekazać mu wspomnienia. Odszedł, patrząc prosto w zielone oczy, które były takie same jak jej... I to było jego ostatnie wspomnienie z tego padołu, kiedy światło zgasło, a on nagle – nie miał pojęcia po jak długim czasie – znalazł się tutaj, korzystając z przywileju oglądania własnego martwego ciała, zarezerwowanego, jak sądził dotychczas, tylko dla duchów.

Ktoś zmaterializował się tuż obok niego. Severus nawet nie drgnął. Nie dziwił się już niczemu. Nie musiał odwracać głowy, by rozpoznać osobę, która pojawiła się u jego boku. W zupełności wystarczyło mu to, co dostrzegł kątem oka: długą, srebrzystą brodę, okulary połówki na haczykowatym nosie i wzorzystą, fioletową szatę, o barwie tak krzykliwej, że z pewnością rozbolałby go zęby, gdyby tylko jeszcze mógł czuć ból.

Milczenie panowało przez długą chwilę.

– I jak ci się podoba jego sposób wysyłania na emeryturę? – zapytał wreszcie Severus, nie odrywając wzroku od swojej ziemskiej powłoki. Jego głos był wyprany z emocji, ale w całej jego postawie dało się dostrzec napięcie. Własna śmierć nie jednak czymś, nad czym spokojnie można przejść do porządku dziennego, nawet jeżeli ten porządek już go nie obowiązywał.

– Nie chciałem tego.

Czyżby słyszał szczery żal w głosie Dumbledore'a?

– Dzięki za troskę – mruknął Snape ironicznie. – Dodaj jeszcze, że żałujesz, tak jak Czarny Pan, a może nawet w to uwierzę.

Dumbledore nic nie powiedział. Na tym etapie żadne słowa nie mogły już pomóc.

Nie chodziło nawet o żal za straconym życiem. Przez te wszystkie lata miał bardzo mało złudzeń co do tego, że zdoła się z tego wyplątać. Teraz, kiedy z perspektywy widział jak kruchy i zależny właściwie od głupiego przypadku, był plan Dumbledore'a, czuł coś, co można by określić jedynie jako nerwowy dreszcz. Ale jego rola dobiegła już końca. Zszedł, czy raczej został zepchnięty ze sceny tuż przed epilogiem tego całego godnego pożałowania dramatu, który teraz w całości należał do Pottera.

O ile chłopak wpadnie na to, żeby spojrzeć w Myśloodsiewnię i ujrzeć to, co Snape chciał mu przekazać.

Wciąż patrząc na swoją ziemską powłokę, co wskazywało na to, że na skutek szoku wywołanego własnym zejściem rozwinęły się w nim masochistyczne skłonności, przypomniał sobie pełne pogardy i jadu słowa Bellatrix:

„Wszyscy zdrajcy prędzej czy później skończą w piachu".

Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że to samo on rzekł kiedyś Karkarowowi, prawie trzy lata temu, kiedy ten zdenerwował go, ciągle łażąc za nim i niemal szlochając mu w mankiet, gdy Mroczny Znak zaczął powracać.

Tylko, że odmiennie do przypadku Igora, to nie odkrycie zdrady Severusa przywiodło go do śmierci.

Z drobną satysfakcją pomyślał, że jest... czy raczej był, jedynym, który zdołał oszukać Pana Jaśnie Największego Bydlaka Wszech Czasów do końca. Nie popełnił żadnego błędu w tej rozgrywce. Nie został zdemaskowany, jego podwójna gra była perfekcyjna, pomijając żałosny koniec. Jedynym niedopatrzeniem było to, że o jeden raz za dużo stanął przed obliczem Czarnego Pana, który z właściwymi sobie metodami wynagradzania podległych, postanowił przemeldować go na cmentarz.

I niewiele brakowało, a wraz z nim zginąłby misternie utkany plan Dumbledore'a.

Doprawdy, wszyscy tutaj mieli więcej szczęścia niż rozumu.

– Wielki ciężar musiałeś dźwigać sam... – zaczął Dumbledore, najwyraźniej uznając, że najwyższa pora na jakiś rodzaj epitafium.

– Albusie, proszę – uciął Severus zdecydowanie. Nie potrzebował teraz tych moralizatorskich gadek Wielkiego Mistrza Manipulacji. Cóż więcej było do powiedzenia ponad to, że ten ostatni rok to koszmar i paranoja razem wzięte? Że był sam, pośród tych, którzy uważali go za swojego i, co było o wiele trudniejsze, pośród hogwarckich nauczycieli, dawnych kolegów, tych, którzy widzieli w nim zdrajcę i mordercę? Że nie mógł się przed nikim zdradzić myślą, gestem, słowem ani choćby spojrzeniem, że realizuje plan Dumbledore'a, tak starannie zakamuflowany, że nikt poza samym autorem nie znał go w całości?

– W Wielkiej Sali trwa bitwa – powiedział Albus. – Chcesz zobaczyć, jak to się skończy?

– Możesz nas tam zabrać? – zapytał Severus ze zdziwieniem. Był przekonany, że jego obecność tutaj jest spowodowana tylko chwilowym przywiązaniem do miejsca, w którym zginął.

Albus skinął głową.

– Teraz nic nas nie ogranicza.

Przenieśli się do Wielkiej Sali. Obserwowali jak rozwinęła się ostatnia faza chaosu bitwy, widzieli ciała poległych i wreszcie finalny pojedynek.

Z jednej strony Severus czuł głęboką satysfakcję, kiedy Pan Jaśnie Największy Bydlak Wszech Czasów dowiedział się, że Snape nigdy nie należał do niego. Z drugiej zażenowanie, że Potter musiał oczywiście ujawnić w obecności, bagatela, wszystkich, którzy brali udział w bitwie również to, co Severus wolałby jednak zatrzymać w sekrecie. Wizerunek zimnego drania bez serca, na który starannie pracował przez większość swojego życia diabli wzięli – na rzecz romantycznego idioty.

Snape był pewien, że gdyby nie to, że już nie żyje, szlag by go trafił jak nic.

W milczeniu obserwowali ostatnie chwile pojedynku. A kiedy wreszcie Voldemort padł, zabity zresztą własnym, odbitym zaklęciem, wiedzieli, że to już naprawdę koniec.

– Kto _Avadą_ wojuje, od _Avady_ ginie – skomentował Snape beznamiętnie.

Teraz chyba Severus też powinien był odejść?

Zawsze był przekonany, że z chwilą, gdy umrze, ciemność opadnie, okrywając go jak całun i oferując chłodny komfort zapomnienia, taki, jaki daje głęboki sen. Zasadniczą różnicą miało być to, że już się nigdy nie obudzi. Nic więcej nie powinno go już obchodzić.

I dobrze.

Przynajmniej miałby święty spokój.

Ale wciąż znajdował się tutaj.

Może nie zasłużył sobie nawet na to, by rozpłynąć się w tej pustce? Czy lada chwila ziemia się pod nim rozstąpi i pochłoną go czeluści piekła? W końcu chyba miał już tam od dawna zrobioną rezerwację?

– Spłaciłeś swój dług, Severusie – powiedział Dumbledore tak, jakby czytał w jego myślach.

Snape nie dbał o to, czy Albus faktycznie to zrobił. Mruknął coś pomiędzy aprobatą a negacją.

– I to z nawiązką.

– Powinienem był przewidzieć rozwój wypadków...

– Co masz na myśli?

– ...i zawczasu wykopać sobie grób – dokończył Snape ponuro.

– To chyba nie było konieczne – powiedział Dumbledore, z leciutkim rozbawieniem, niezbyt pasującym do sytuacji. Wydawało się, że dostrzegł coś, czego nie zauważył Snape. Severus podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem i ujrzał małą grupkę czarodziejów, która pod przewodnictwem Minerwy McGonagall, ruszyła w kierunku Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Wyglądało na to, że z zamiarem zabrania jego ciała. Myśl, że nie zostawią go na pastwę szczurów, była w jakiś sposób krzepiąca. Los jego doczesnych szczątków jednak nie stanowił zupełnie obojętnej mu kwestii.

– Tak przy okazji, jedno pytanie: jak możesz tutaj być? – zapytał Snape.

– Przyszedłem, bo twój czas nadszedł, Severusie – wyjaśnił Dumbledore. – Teraz pora iść dalej.

Snape nic nie odpowiedział. Jego testament był w lewej szufladzie biurka, Voldemort poszedł do piachu, kwestia mogiły załatwiona, może nawet postawią mu nagrobek z czarnego marmuru... Chyba faktycznie nic go już tutaj nie trzymało...?

– Jak sądzę, nie masz zamiaru tutaj pozostać...?

Severus drgnął, wyrwany z zamyślenia.

– Nie widzę ku temu powodów. Cóż miałbym robić? Stworzyć konkurencję dla Krwawego Barona i nawiedzać lochy Slytherinu? Brzmi to mało rozrywkowo.

– Jeżeli jesteś gotowy, będę twoim przewodnikiem.

Snape skinął głową. Jednak nim zdecydował się na to, by odejść, musiał wiedzieć jeszcze jedno. Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, pierwszy raz od momentu, kiedy ten zmaterializował się u jego boku.

– Czy tam... – zaczął i urwał. Pytanie nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło.

Albus spojrzał na niego bystro sponad swoich okularów połówek.

– Wiedz jedno: tam zawsze jest ktoś, kto na ciebie czeka.

Severus opuścił głowę i przymknął oczy. Lekkie drgnięcie kącika warg zdradziło cień uśmiechu. Teraz mógł zostawić za sobą świat żywych bez cienia żalu.

Koniec


End file.
